


The Best Thing You Will Ever Read

by tobiasclancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, chop in john-san, do you guys even read these omg, i is genius, not a serious post, real stuff coming soon, sherly blowing his load, this is just a test, wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No seriously, this is the best thing you will ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing You Will Ever Read

John put his tongue in Sherlock’s bumhole.  
Sherlock screamed bloody murder and blew his load.  
John smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a test post, just to see how the fic posting on this site works, as I have moved from Livejournal to A03.  
> This is not a serious fic, but by all means enjoy.


End file.
